


Coconut vanilla cookies.

by chanmosphere



Series: Entranced [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus Kyungsoo, Domestic Elves, Entranced Spin-Off, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Jongin waits for a week for Kyungsoo to come back from Azkaban.





	Coconut vanilla cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> This happens somewhere in between chapter 8 and 9 of Entranced.   
> It explains Baekhyun's disappearance.

Jongin sits at the plush couch in Kyungsoo’s living room, with high ceilings, all-white walls with wooden edges, two chandeliers, mahogany furniture and soft fabrics all around. Kyungsoo's mother certainly has a thing for high quality and vintage decor. He bounces his leg as he waits for the big doors to open. He has been staying in Kyungsoo’s manor for a week now, alone in the immense house and he’s already starting to lose it.

Some of the elves too respectful to talk to him and Kyungsoo's parents out the majority of the time. Kyungsoo's father being a busy man at the Ministry and his mom with a tight social agenda; there is a bright side though, he gets to spend time alone with Kyungsoo without being interrupted every five seconds like it always happens at Hogwarts.

Jongin leans against the backrest and closes his eyes for a moment, he could take a short nap and be fresh and renewed for Kyungsoo's arrival. Being honest, he hasn't had a proper night of sleep since the day of the attack, it’s terrifying every time he tries to close his eyes and the only thing he can see is the centaur's face just about to send him flying across the forest, the thought of it still sends shivers down his spine. There’s also the fact that, after his full recovery, he had the biggest fight with his boyfriend ever, not only because Kyungsoo had followed them and put himself in danger too, but also because he had lied to him about being an _Animagus_. Jongin had always thought there was enough trust between them to tell each other everything, or at least the most important facts. They've being together since the beginning of their third year; Jongin thinks that should count for something.

Kyungsoo had apologized for that and Jongin decided that it was not worthy to stay mad at him when they were about to spend the whole winter break together and also because he didn't want Kyungsoo to go to Azkaban for that hellish week knowing that Jongin was still not talking to him. It was completely unnecessary, but Kyungsoo's father had explained to them that they couldn't let people think there were preferences just because Kyungsoo was the son of one of the higher ranks inside the Ministry, he had, indeed, broke a few important laws after all and they thought that a week as a punishment would be enough to ease people's concerns. Jongin had tried to protest, but one look from Kyungsoo had shut him up. Kyungsoo promised he was going to take care of himself.

Jongin wasn't blaming Chanyeol for what happened anymore either, he could understand his best friend's feeling, but Kyungsoo was another story. He had been raging, threatening to kill Chanyeol if he ever saw him again, and Jongin had the small feeling that his boyfriend wasn't joking; he could be terrifying if he wanted to be. Jongin had managed to calm him down, although he knew Kyungsoo wasn't ready to be near Chanyeol so he had left Hogwarts with a quick good bye and the promise of send each other letters just to keep in touch. Kyungsoo wasn't exactly fond of the idea, but he also couldn't stop Jongin from doing it. Chanyeol has always been by his side, even when he himself, couldn’t.

Jongin lets out a long sigh and shifts his position on the couch, strangely managing to slip further down and hit the back of his head with the wooden edge of the couch. He whines, sitting straight again and rubbing the back of his head with his palm. He slowly opens his eyes, getting them used again to the bright light coming from the open curtains illuminating the room. Jongin licks his lips and stands up, his mouth feeling suddenly dry, and walks towards the door, pulling them open just in time for the whirring of a pair of huge wings to send him falling on his ass on the floor as the bird flies right above his head, claws almost ripping off his head.

"What the fuck." He groans as he scrambles around on the floor and gets on his feet again, now rubbing his head _and_ his ass. The black owl stands over the coffee table, yellow eyes staring at him and black wings fluttering, expanding them and retracting them again to accommodate the feathers. "Do that again and I'll cook you for Christmas dinner." Jongin says while kneeling in front of the animal, flicking the owl's peak. The owl hoots and tilts its head to the side, playfully trying to catch Jongin's finger in between its mouth. "I haven't seen you in a week and you decide to appear as an animal, do you really hate me that much?" Jongin pouts and looks at the creature, he swears he sees it rolling its eyes.

The owl expands its wings again and Jongin takes a step back, watching as the animal turns from a feathery creature to his short boyfriend. Jongin smiles, stretching his arms to take Kyungsoo by the loops of his pants and pull him close to press their lips on a soft peck.

"I mis─" Jongin pauses, scrunching up his nose in distaste and pulling away a little. "You stink."

Kyungsoo frowns, pushing his boyfriend away. "And you're an inconsiderate asshole. You would stink too if you spend a week in a smelly cell surrounded by smelly and dirty wizards."

Jongin chuckles, trying to get a hold of his boyfriend again, only for his hand to be swatted away. "Come on Soo, I really missed you." Kyungsoo relents, letting Jongin wrap his arms around his waist and press his lips on his forehead. "I asked Berry to prepare a bath for you earlier, she should know you're already here."

"Thanks, my whole body hurts like hell."

"How did you managed to fly here?"

"Everything hurts less when I'm an owl."

"Well, that's a─"

"Master Kyungsoo is finally home!" A chirping voice says and both of them turn to their right to find Berry, Kyungsoo's personal elf, dressed on a cute light pink shirt and white shorts, her hands clasped together as she walked towards them. "Welcome home, master. Young master Jongin requested a bath for you. Master Kyungsoo's bath is ready."

"Thank you Berry, you did a good job." Jongin says, smiling down at her while she looks up at him with big, bright eyes.

"Young master Jongin says Berry did a good job. Berry is happy."

"You did, Berry." Kyungsoo says too, letting go of Jongin and squatting in front of her. "Why don't you go and make us something for dinner, I'm really hungry and Jongin sure is too." He gives his boyfriend a quick glance.

Berry's eyes lights up and she nods eagerly. "Berry will make master Kyungsoo and young master Jongin something delicious!" She exclaims, turning around and clapping her hands to disappear into a cloud of white smoke.

"I swear she's in love with you." Kyungsoo jokingly snorts, taking a step forward to wrap his arms around Jongin's neck. "And why are you the "young master" and I'm just "master"?"

"You're kind of getting old, baby." Jongin grins, gaining himself a smack on the head.

"She likes having you here."

"I like being here."

"Have you talked with your parents?"

Jongin shakes his head. "I sent an owl two days ago and I haven't received any answer yet." He looks down, biting art his lower lip while playing with Kyungsoo's fingers.

Kyungsoo sighs. "Why don't you join me in that bath?"

"No it's fine, you should take your time to relax."

"Don't be silly." Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers. "I'll let you wash my hair."

Watch Kyungsoo get naked is one of Jongin's favorite things to do. Second on his list right below kissing him. He likes to watch the muscles on his back flexing as he removes his shirt, broad shoulders tensing and relaxing at every movement and his pert, squeezable ass every time he bends over. Jongin licks his lips from where he’s sitting in the bathtub, back leaned on the porcelain surface and the bubbles covering up to his chest.

Kyungsoo steps in, shivering at the contact of his cold skin with the warm water. He’s about to sit down across his boyfriend, but Jongin is having none of that, so he grabs him by the hand pulls him over to sit him in between his legs, splashing water on the floor in the process.

"What the hell?" Kyungsoo squeaks, regaining his balance and trying to sit up properly.

"I need you here." Jongin whispers in his ear, arms wrapping around the older's torso and pulling even closer to him, skin against skin.

Kyungsoo mewls softly, rolling his head back to rest it over Jongin's shoulder; one hand moving up and to the back of the younger's neck to push his head further, Kyungsoo's lips searching for his boyfriend's. It starts with a slow pace, lips moving against lips with Kyungsoo's fingers curling and uncurling on Jongin's hair, while the younger rubs soothing circles with his palm over the soft skin of the older's stomach.

"Are you sure?" Kyungsoo sighs, tilting his head to the side to give his boyfriend's more space to abuse his neck. "I mean, are your injuries okay?" He lets out with a breathy voice.

"I'm fine and I want you so bad right now." Jongin answers, his hand slipping downwards to curl his fingers around Kyungsoo's half-hard cock. "You want me too." He continues, licking on the older's ear shell, enticing a deep moan from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rolls his head back, supporting it over Jongin's shoulder while the younger starts to move his hand up and down his shaft, stroking him to full hardness. Kyungsoo groans and gasps when Jongin squeezes a bit harder and buries his thumb on the slit, making him shiver and grip his hands on the edges of the tub. He feels himself at the edge and doesn't think he’ll be able to hold back anymore, but just then, Jongin takes him by the arm and turns him around so they can face each other, attacking his lips on a searing kiss that has Kyungsoo moaning and grinding his hips down, looking for friction that only Jongin's hard cock can give him.

Kyungsoo moves to straddle his boyfriend, sliding his hand down Jongin's chest to curl his fingers around his cock, giving it a few strokes and then pushing himself up on his knees to tease his entrance with the swollen tip.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin moans, gripping his hands around the older's waist and digging his fingers on the wet skin. He thrust his hips up, pushing and rubbing his cock around the cleft of the older's ass a few times before Kyungsoo finds it in himself to stop.

"I want you in me." Kyungsoo grumbles, arms wrapping around Jongin's neck and fingers curling in damp brown hair.

"I need to─"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’ll be okay, just do it."

“But, Soo─”

“Please.” Kyungsoo moans in his ear on purpose.

Jongin bites his lip, hesitating for a moment because it doesn't matter how many times he has fucked Kyungsoo before, the older is always tight and just the thought is enough to rile him up. He doesn't want to hurt him, but Kyungsoo is already rolling his hips down, and letting out needy whimpers in his ear, so he move his hands down to grope at Kyungsoo's ass and open his cheeks to give himself an easier access. The older gives a few more strokes before positioning the tip on his entrance and push himself down, squeezing his eyes shut and wincing at the slight burn around his muscles. He only stops until he has Jongin buried to the hilt; Kyungsoo takes a deep breathe, supporting his hands on the younger's shoulder as he tries to adjust to the intrusion.

"You okay?" Jongin mumbles, his hand stroking his arm on an attempt to sooth him. Kyungsoo nods and bites his lip before leaning down and drag Jongin into a slow kiss, giving himself the courage to start moving.

Jongin moans in his mouth once Kyungsoo starts moving, slowly rolling his hips. Jongin rolls his head back, hitting himself with the porcelain and making Kyungsoo laugh, he moves his hands up to sooth the injured area.

"You feel so good, baby." Jongin mewls.

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo moves his lips from the younger's mouth to nibble at his jaw and down his neck, all the while fastening the movement of his hips, bouncing and splashing water all over the floor. He’s getting close, he can feel it on the way the muscles of his stomach contract.

"Hmm, so tight."

"I'm─ I'm close." He gasps and Jongin quickly moves his hand to wrap it around Kyungsoo's cock and starts to pump until Kyungsoo finally comes with a loud groan, spurting ropes of white in the water. He sinks further down on Jongin's cock, breathing rapidly and hips moving in circular motions while Jongin milks him dry to completion.

It doesn't take Jongin long for his thrusts to become erratic while Kyungsoo clenches around him, purring dirty words on his ear until Jongin finally comes, body going limp against the bathtub with Kyungsoo pressed against him and giving him lazy and sloppy kisses.

"I missed you. I was really scared, you know? When they told me you were going to stay in Azkaban for a few days."

"It was worth it. I almost lost you, Jongin." Kyungsoo whispers. Jongin can hear the fear on his voice.

"But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to promise me that you won't follow Chanyeol's stupid ideas anymore." Kyungsoo pinches his arm, making him pout. "I swear Jongin, next time I'll end him."

Jongin chuckles. "I promised, but you have to understand him. He's heartbroken, he misses Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun had his reasons to leave. He needed─ he had things to take care of." Kyungsoo looks down.

"What do you mean? Do you know where Baekhyun is?"

The older avoids Jongin’s and removes himself from on top of his boyfriend, hissing when his limp cock slides out of him, and then he steps out of the bathtub.

"I do." Kyungsoo answers as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Jongin stands up as well, splashing more water around and almost slipping on the tiled floor when he jumps out of the tub.

"You do? And you didn't say anything? You let us go inside the forest to look for him─"

"That's why I followed you! I knew he wasn't there but McGonagall made me swear I wasn't going to say anything!" Kyungsoo exclaims to defend himself.

"McGonagall?" Jongin asks, more confused than before. "I thought Baekhyun ran away because he was scare of what happened that day and because of Chanyeol..." His voice trails off.

Kyungsoo sighs. "Partly, yeah, he did. He really wants Chanyeol to understand him, you know? This whole mate thing it's really... complicated and it’s messing him up─"

"Don't change the subject, Do Kyungsoo. Where has Baekhyun been all this time?" Jongin frowns, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Eastern Europe." Kyungsoo answers and without waiting for Jongin to say anything, he stomps out of the bathroom.

"What the hell is he doing there?"

"Remember the veela huntings I mentioned before?" Jongin nods. "Baekhyun’s family was in Ukraine, but a recent attack forced them to leave. Baekhyun got the news a minute before the incident in the yard with those girls happened. He was on his way to look for Chanyeol to tell him he had to leave and they just… provoked him. Baekhyun was already upset. I’m not surprised by the way he reacted, at all."

"So Baekhyun has been there all this time?”

"No, they’ve been moving around Europe, trying to find his family a safe place. He came back just a few days ago for... for Chanyeol." Kyungsoo spits. "I told you this mates’ thing it's─"

"Where is he now?"

"I can't tell you that, it's not my place to do so. But he will show himself to Chanyeol when he’s ready."

"What does Minerva has to do with all of this?" Jongin asks, still having a hard time trying to understand what was going on.

"Everything. Minerva has been by Baekhyun’s side even before me. She’s been helping him since then and now, his family as well. She’s the only one who knows the exact location of where they are."

"It's Baekhyun still in danger?" Jongin asks then, grabbing a shirt to put it on.

"Yeah."

"Oh god this is─ and you said he came back for Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol never really rejected him, not directly at least. That gave him a bit of hope, but Baekhyun's scare that he might have changed his mind during this period of time."

"He didn't!” Jongin rushes to say. “I think he's more inclined to accept him now."

"I hope so, I wouldn't like to see Baekhyun in pain again."

"Again?"

"The way he left... well, let’s say it wasn’t the most ideal way. It took him a lot of energy and work to take that form. The day before I had to drag him out of his bed; the longer Chanyeol takes to give him an answer, the weaker he’ll get."

"I don't really understand."

Kyungsoo sighs. "Veelas can live their whole life without a mate if they happen to not find one, they can even reproduce by themselves and you know that." Jongin nods. "But when they do, is just like they stop being independent creatures; they can still fend for themselves, but the need to have that someone close is what keeps them alive."

"That's some strong shit." Jongin mumbles.

"Tell me about it." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"So... is Baekhyun close to Chanyeol now?"

"He is..." Kyungsoo answers warily.

"I have to tell Chanyeol─"

"No, no no." He stops him, grabbing him by the arm. "You can't tell him anything or he'll freak out, let Baekhyun explain himself to him."

"But─"

"Jonginnie." Kyungsoo pouts. Jongin groans in defeat before nodding.

"Fine, I won't tell him anything but you owe me." Jongin points his finger at him and walks to the door. "Let's get something to eat."

Kyungsoo smiles in victory and follows his boyfriend out of the room.

…

"I received a letter from my parents earlier." Jongin casually comments, tightening his hold around Kyungsoo's shoulder. The older shifts, tangling the sheets in between his legs even more and raising his head to look at his boyfriend.

"What did it say?"

"Mom says she's sorry for ruining another Christmas, dad says hi."

"That's it?" Kyungsoo frowns.

"That’s it. It's not that I was waiting for anything more."

"Jongin─"

"It's fine, besides, I like being here more than being home. It's calmer and you're with me."

"I like having you here too. It feels less lonely sometimes."

Jongin smiles and ducks his head to press his lips on Kyungsoo's forehead.

"It's almost time for dinner." Jongin mumbles.

"Should we go downstairs? I told Berry to make something simple, only for the two of us, but you know her. She likes to show off when you're here."

"Let's not torture the poor girl." Jongin jumps out of bed, stark naked as he looks for his pants and underwear. "Come on."

Kyungsoo chuckles and follows, putting on his underwear as well and Jongin's shirt. It isn't probably the best idea to show up in front of Berry pantless and Jongin shirtless, not if he wants to keep his elf alive. Berry is a very sensitive creature.

Kyungsoo is expecting to find a huge feast with all kinds of food that they are never going to eat, but to his surprise, the elf is busy moving around the kitchen putting together a large tray with sandwiches, tea and freshly baked cookies.

"It smells delicious." Jongin says, peeking above her shoulder from where she was standing up a small stool to reach the counter.

"Berry made these especially for young master Jongin." She points at the coconut and vanilla cookies.

"Really? Thank you, Berry." Jongin smirks and turns to look at Kyungsoo, who is already rolling his eyes.

"We'll eat in the playroom, Berry, thank you." Kyungsoo says before he turns around and walks out of the kitchen. Jongin giggles, patting Berry’s head before following behind.

Kyungsoo is not speaking to him; he’s busy trying to find a movie to watch among his more than large DVD’s collection while Jongin sits in the couch in front of the TV, playing with one of the cushions and staring at Kyungsoo's ass every now and then.

"Stop staring, I can feel your eyes on me."

"It never bothered you before." Kyungsoo can hear the smugness on his boyfriend's voice.

"It bothers me now."

"Come on Soo, you can't seriously be jealous of her!"

"I am! She never makes cookies for me!" Kyungsoo exclaims as he slumps down on the couch, arms crossed against his chest. Jongin shakes his head and grabs him by the arm to pull him closer and envelope him on a suffocating hug.

"You're so cute."

"Jongin, you're squeezing me." Kyungsoo complains, voice muffled by his boyfriend's chest.

"I know, that's the purpose." He tightens his hold.

"I'm serious, Kim Jongin!"

"Young master Jongin!" The door of the playroom flies open. Berry comes in with the tray of food on his hands an owl standing on top of her head.

"Claws?" Jongin stands up. "Baby, what are you doing here?" He offers the bird his arm.

"She came flying in through the kitchen window. Berry was scared." She places the tray on the small table.

"Isn't a bit too late for owl mail?" Kyungsoo gets on his feet as well and moves to stand in front of the bird.

"She dropped this." Berry pulls out a small piece of rolled parchment from her pocket "Berry picked it up for young master Jongin." and hands it to Jongin.

"Thank you." Jongin mumbles as he unrolls the paper, there was a single line written there with Chanyeol's messy handwriting. "He found him."


End file.
